The SalvatoreSwan Family
by LydiaBobScott23
Summary: Bella never new her family story until she got a visit from her great great aunt charlotte and uncle damon and stefan and Charlotte sees an old friend
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries they belong to Stephanie Meyer and LJ Smith only Charlotte I own.

Charlie Swan POV

It's been ten years since Bella and Edward were married and gave me my granddaughter Nessie. But I know sooner or later I have to tell Nessie our family history, I know that I am not the right one to tell our story. The story that I never told Bella about, I get out of my chair even though the game is still going on and reaching for the phone I call the number that I have known my whole life.

" Hello" said the voice on the other end

" Hi it's me Charlie." I said

" Charlie what's wrong is everything okay." Said the voice on the other end who sounds worried

" Everything is okay I was wondering if you could come to Forks, because Bella called me and told me that Nessie wants to know about the Swan family history and I was thinking you could come and explain everything." I said

" So Bella's daughter wants to know our family history the same history you never told Bella because you were worried about her safety but now you are okay with nessie finding out." Said the voice

" Yes Aunt Charlotte I think it's time that Bella finds out about how we were never Swans but we were always Salvatore's. Nessie is half human half vampire she has a whole family of vampires taking care of her including our family." I said.

My Aunt Charlotte is the Matriarch of our family besides her two brothers Damon and Stefan she is the eldest and she cares more about our living relative's more than her brother Damon.

" Okay Charlie I'm on my way I just have to finish dealing with something here in Mystic falls and dealing with my little brothers and I will be on my way. Don't worry and don't have a heart attack on me." Said Charlotte.

" Okay call me when you get into town." I said

" Sure call you later." Said Charlotte

I am surprise that she is in Mystic Falls she said the last time she saw Damon was in the 70's and Stefan the 90's but if they were both in Mystic Falls something must be going on.

I decided to call Bella to tell her that a family member is coming to visit to tell our family history.

"hello ." said Bells

" hi Bells its dad." I said

" dad hi what's up." Said Bella

" a family member is coming to visit and going to tell our family history for nessie and you." I said

" Okay just let me know when she arrives." Said Bella

" love you dad." Said Bella

" love you to Kid." I said.

Now I just have to wait for my Aunt Charlotte to arrive let's hope she doesn't bring drama with her.

~ Please be kind to me this is my first fan fiction and I have had this idea in my head for a while. Review please.


	2. Chapter1 Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunion

Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephanie Meyer and LJ smith

Charlotte's POV

I haven't heard from Charlie in so long but it's great to hear from him. After his divorce I know he has been upset because Renee took Bella with her. I know that after a couple of years Bella decided to live with Charlie in Forks. Now Bella has been a Vampire for ten years and has a daughter who is a hybrid. Charlie tells me that she wants to know her family history.

I understand why Charlie never told Bella about her family because of everything that happened in 1864. With Damon, Stefan and I turning into vampires by two different people. Klaus turned me the original vampire who happens to be my mate. Much to my brother's displeasure, my brothers were turned by Katherine and were in love with her.

After getting the call from Charlie I leave Mystic Falls with Nick follows me in our car because he didn't want me to go alone. The same thing goes for my brothers and Stefan brings Elena with him.

" love where are we going." Said Klaus

" Were going to our great great great nephew Charlie's house because his granddaughter Nessie wants to know our family history." I said

" Why does Bella want to know our stupid family history know." Said Damon who is in a bad mood because I took away his scotch

" Bella wants to know because her daughter is interested in our family and why not we haven't been to Forks in years Damon." I said

" I can't wait to meet more of your family Charlie." Said Elena

" thanks Elena it means a lot I know that you never got to know Zack because of Damon but Charlie is a great man and a great father. " I said

" Was he named after you love." Said Klaus

" yeah his mother was hoping to have a daughter but ended up with a male and named him Charles so we call him Charlie." I said

We keep driving for another 10 hours and we finally reach Forks. I am driving down the road following the directions to the Cullen household , which is where Charlie wants to meet us.

We see the house and it's huge and very beautiful and I could see Charlie in the window looking out for us and he sees us and he walks out the door. We get out of the car and of course I am in jeans, a tank top that says Bite Me, which Damon gave me for my birthday. With black leather jacket and black and red high heels, and Damon and Stefan are also wearing black leather jackets and of course I have my necklace on it never leave my neck.

" Hi Charlie it's great to see you." I said

" Hey aunt Charlie how was the drive." Charlie said

" It was good long and Damon wouldn't stop complaining that I took his alcohol away from him." I said

" Yeah well I didn't want to come in the first place." Said Damon

" Yeah well Charlie wouldn't leave us alone in Mystic Falls because she knows you would do something stupid and go up against Alaric." Said Stefan

" Well I am happy you are hear anyway, come on in Nessie is very excited to meet you and so is the rest of the Cullen's." Said Charlie

We walk through the door and I look around and it's huge and I know that Bella is taken care of and I am happy about it. When we reach the top of the stairs and look around to see the people there so they are the Cullen's. I notice three Native Americans who smell horribly and I know right away they are wolves. Then I see the face I didn't think I would see again.

" Well, well if it isn't Major Whitlock didn't know if I see you again." I said and I know that behind me Damon and Stefan are smirking

Jasper looks up so fast his family noticed it and I could see the emotion in his face and he looks happy to see us.

" Well I didn't know you were coming here Salvatore I'm surprised to see you how have you been these 148 years." Said Jasper

" Good how have you been." I said while hugging him tightly

I notice a small pixie next to him who is glaring at me

" Jasper do you know these people." Said the Pixie

" Yes Darling these guys are like my family and this girl here is my Best friend who I thought died 148 years ago." Said Jasper

" don't worry I don't see him like that I never had he is like my brother." I said

" who the hell are you." Said the Blonde who looks angry that Bella's dad brought us here.

" Were Bella's great, great, great, great, great aunt and uncles." I said

" WHAT." Said everyone in the room

But not me my brothers , Elena, Nick, and Charlie

~Please Review


	3. Chapter 2 Family

Chapter 2 : Family

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Vampire diaries they belong LJ. Smith and Stephanie Meyer

Charlotte's POV

" What do you mean you're my great, great, great aunt." Said Bella

" Well the Salvatore's who new our situation in Mystic Falls and so we wanted to protect our family so we changed our last name from Salvatore to Swan to protect our family because we knew people would come after us and our living realative's." I said

" Just like Charlie said we did this to protect people because we know for a fact that we have made enemy's for the past 148 years of our life we have enamies who won't care who you are but are realted to a Salvatore they will kill you." Said Stefan

" Dad why didn't you tell me." Said Bella

" I didn't tell you bells because with everything that was going at the time I didn't want to worry you. I have known this secret my whole life and I don't know how many times Aunt Charlie or Stefan had to come and save me from someone who knew that I was their nephew because people came after our family." Charlie said

" Bella no longer than a year my boyfriend Klaus was trying to kill us because Stefan is dating the doppelganger to break his hybrid curse." I said

" Oh and how do you know Jasper." Said Bella

" Jasper's father was best friends with our father and they always came to our house in Mystic Falls and sometimes they stayed for a whole year. We grew up together I think of Jasper as a brother even though our fathers wanted to marry us off but we told them no because I think of Jasper as my brother and I love his as my best friend and as my brother." I said

" Charlie is right she is my sister in my mind we always hung out together and I remember one time we always play a game of chess and if someone takes their own peiece we would have a glass of scotch and get drunk for hours." Jasper said

" yeah well I want a rematch I still say you cheated at our last game. But I am really happy you finally found your mate Jasper I think Alice is perfect for you and I am happy we could see each other than through e-mail." I said

" wait you new Jasper was alive this whole time and have been e-mailing him this whole time." Said Damon

" yes I have Damon for a good reason we bumped into eachother a couple of years ago and so instead of writing letters we wrote e-mail. Jasper started e-mailing me right after bella's birthday party when he tried to eat her because he knew I could calm him down like I have done to you and Stefan when you blood lust went overboard. " I said

" Oh really is that why you came back because you heard about Stefan being a ripper again." Said Damon

" Yes because you have to be bitten by a werewolf and making Stefan going to Klaus to save you sorry ass." I said

" Hey it's not my fault I was trying to save vampire Barbie and her boy toy who triggered the werewolf curse in his family." Said Damon

" can you two stop fighting for once because you are just adding to the family drama and showing Bella why are family is crazy." Said Stefan.

" Shut up Stefan." Said Damon and I at the same time.

" See Bells this is what it means to have your family around you because you see some of yourself in them I know I do." Said Charlie

~ please review


End file.
